We Are Connected
by I'M NORMAL I SWEAR
Summary: Percy Jackson/ Kane Chronicles crossover: Sadie is searching for her brother who has gone missing-AGAIN-and stumbles onto Camp Half-Blood! Could they have been doing something similar to what she was when she was saving the world? Multiple POVs, different pairings (read to find out!), slash, guyxguy, profane language. If you don't LIKE this style, don't read! reviews appreciated!


Sadie Kane's knees had saved her just in time; if they hadn't buckled beneath her weight, forcing her to stop walking, she surely would've kept on going in a daze until she tumbled down the hill whose peak–followed by a very steep slope–was a mere yard away.  
She buried her head in her hands and muttered every curse word she could think of, in every language she could think of.  
"Stupid… fucking…"  
She cringed at the sound of her voice. She hadn't spoken more than a few words at a time for about two weeks now. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, her British accent was wearing off.  
She shook her head, annoyed at her situation: finding her brother was always a pain, and he would never come home without her dragging him there, despite his various protests.  
"Shitty circumstances, yet again."  
She made two fists, looked up into the night's sky, and screamed, "SERIOUSLY, Carter?! You freaking DOUCHE BAG…!"  
She stood on her knees, and made a face. In a high-pitch voice, she said, "'Oh, hi! I'm Carter! I very much enjoy going on solo missions, and I say I don't like attention when in reality, I do! Now that I'm with Zia, I feel like I can do anything in the world without getting harmed! Of course, Sadie does warn me not to go about on my own, but of course, I don't listen, and I go right out, searching for trouble, getting hurt in the process. Who knew?! Sadie calls me irresponsible because I don't say anything, but I ALWAYS remember to leave ridiculous NOTE behind that doesn't explain SHIT!'" Sadie said this last word with her own voice, making sure to sound out every letter.  
She collapsed back onto the ground, groaning.  
"I can't BELIEVE him… again!"  
Sadie Kane was a very slender, five-foot seven, fifteen year-old girl with yellowish/blonde hair that had streaks of color that she was forever changing: tonight, they were blue. She wore combat boots, a tight grey tank top, a skinny brown pair of jeans, and her signature leather jacket. She had been through a swamp, an earthquake, a tsunami, a tornado, and an "accidental" fire–in that order–before she had got to where she currently was so, needless to say, her appearance looked pretty messed up, her shining brown eyes being the only exception. She placed her hands in her lap and looked up, only to close her eyes again. She brought her fists to the ground and pounded them until her frustrations were satisfied. Well, almost.  
Maybe a little further away from almost…  
A little further…  
A little more…  
Jump about a mile…  
Yep. Yes, THERE was where she was. About a mile and three steps away from being satisfied.  
She ran her fingers tiredly through her hair and was surprised to see a light, looking promising, ahead of her. But before she could celebrate, she heard the earth rumble beneath her feet.  
In her world, the ground rumbling was never a good sign, so despite being in this poor state she rose to her feet, and felt her senses sharpen, immediately alert. Taking out her knife, she did a 360, but found nothing, which could only mean one thing; whatever was coming, it was to come from the ground below. She nearly had a heart attack as she saw the dirt moving directly underneath her. She had never dealt with an underground monster; most of them preferred to fly or something. This was bound to be a new experience, but chances were that it wouldn't be a pleasant one.  
She backed up until she hit the trunk of a very large tree. She watched in horror, as a great, big, black dog poked his head out, and pulled himself out of the hole he had made. He shook for a full thirty seconds, splattering every object within a two-mile radius with dirt. He stuck his tongue out and let it hang there, apparently unaware of the girl cowering below him.  
By GODS he was huge… but somehow, seemed cuddly. Sadie had seen tougher looking animals–in fact, she had a giant albino crocodile swimming in the pool back home. She somehow managed to relax by simply repeating, "I have seen worse. I have fought worse. I have destroyed worse." in her mind repeatedly. Her concentration shattered when she saw a hand jut out of the hole the dog had just crawled out of. The dog barked and licked the face of the person who came out.  
A spirit…? Sadie thought.  
The dog bounded away, letting her see whom it had been licking.  
"A-Anubis?!" she asked, shaking with relief. "O-or, Walt? I uh, can't get your name right anymore. We still haven't figured out what we're going to call you now that–"  
"Who are you?" the boy asked. Sadie looked closer and was surprised to see that the boy was NOT Anubis/Walt. He was pale, and had deep, yellowish, cat-like eyes that bore into her soul. He had black hair that looked as if it hadn't been taken care of since he was four. It was longer in the back, reaching the bottom of his neck, and shorter in the front. He seemed to be about 5,6, and looked to be her age, maybe a few months younger. He certainly was small, skinny. Built, but skinny. His shirt barely passed his belly-button, and Sadie could not help but bite her lip as the boy moved, stepping closer to her and brandishing his sword, showing off his toned stomach.  
"Who are you?" The boy repeated, his voice lower than it was before.  
"T-traveler." she said. "U-um, have you seen a boy? African/American? Answers to Carter?" she continued before he could speak.  
"No." he answered coolly.  
"O-oh." Sadie fell to the ground, dejected. She buried her head in her hands once more, and sobbed. The boy's eyes widened in shock. Slowly, he walked closer to her, sword still out, and knelt down. Sadie felt him pet her shoulder awkwardly. She cried for a little more, muttering to herself, fearing the worst. This was the only time she had gone for more than six days without finding her brother.  
After about a minute, she looked up, and smiled at the concerned-looking boy in front of her. She smiled.  
"Thanks."  
The boy shoved his hands into his pockets, his sword having magically disappeared and replied with a simple, "You're welcome."  
Sadie stood up, and stuck her hand out. "Sadie Kane, by the way."  
The boy was silent for a minute before he gingerly took her hand and gave it one firm shake.  
"… Nico DiAngelo."


End file.
